The present invention relates generally to a sealing system, such as a pothead, used to provide a high pressure seal between a power cable and a submersible component, e.g. a submersible electric motor.
In a variety of applications, it is necessary to form liquid-tight seals between an electrical power cable and a component. For example, in subsurface production of liquids, such as oil, it may be necessary to provide electrical power to an electric submersible pumping system. Typically, a power cable is run downhole and connected to a submersible electric motor. The electric motor is powered to turn a centrifugal pump that intakes the production fluid and raise it or move it to a desired location, such as the surface of the earth.
In such applications, the electric submersible pumping system often is utilized within a wellbore at a location deep beneath the surface of the earth. In that type of environment, components are subjected to extreme pressures and often corrosive environments. Thus, it can be difficult to form a lasting, fluid-tight seal between the power cable and the submersible component, e.g. submersible motor.
In conventional connectors, e.g. potheads, the conductors of the power cable are disposed through a connector housing and through the outer housing of the submersible component for appropriate connection. Within the connector housing, a plurality of blocks are used to support the individual conductors. Typically, a soft block or blocks is disposed between a pair of relatively hard blocks. The hard blocks are utilized to squeeze the soft block until it forms a seal between the individual conductors and the interior surface of the connector housing. An additional seal or seals are used to prevent fluid flow between the connector and the submersible component housing. This connector design, however, is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture and utilize.
It would be advantageous to create a relatively simple connector for use in such high pressure, submerged environments.
The present invention features a pothead sealing system. The system includes a housing having an interior passage. A plurality of conductors extend through the interior passage and are supported by a single block disposed within the interior passage. The single block includes a plurality of openings for receiving the conductors therethrough. Additionally, a retainer is positioned to secure the single block at a desired position in the housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, a submersible pumping system is provided. The system includes a submersible pump and a submersible motor to power the submersible pump. A power cable is connected to the submersible motor, and a pothead is utilized to seal the power cable to the submersible motor. The pothead includes an outer housing and a single block disposed within the outer housing. The single block includes openings therethrough to receive the plurality of power cable conductors.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for forming a sealed connection between a power cable having a plurality of conductors and a submersible component. The method includes placing the plurality of conductors through a connector housing. The plurality of conductors are individually supported by a unitary support block disposed at least partially within the connector housing. Additionally, the method includes attaching the connector housing to the submersible component.